Ame No Hi Wa No Thank You
by Liligi
Summary: Ano novo, roy e Riza juntos, sentimentos, chuva e música... Sumário idiota, eu sei, mas naum sei o q colocar ù.u Leiam e descubram!


_Roy: Party  
(Roy: Festa)  
Shanpen no rain  
(Uma chuva de champanhe)  
Sekushii na lady  
(Dama sexy)  
Kiss de esukooto  
(Um beijo pela sua escolta)_

Virada do ano. Uma festa animada, champanhe para todos os lados.Ela está linda! Os cabelos dourados soltos sobre os ombros descobertos, um vestido vermelho longo delineando seu corpo, lábios avermelhados por um batom suave, mas muito bonito. Daria um beijo em minha guardiã...

_Saa showtime  
(Agora é hora do show)  
Koi no message  
(Através de uma mensagem de amor)  
Nanoni moonlight  
(A luz da lua)  
Isshun de kieta  
(Desapareceu em um instante)_

São quase meia noite, a lua desapareceu deixando apenas seu brilho em você minha guardiã... Está chovendo...

_Riza:"ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu"  
(Riza: Dias chuvosos são agradáveis, mas, não, obrigado)  
Roy:"oo..manukena lonely man"  
(Roy: Ohh... Um bobo e solitário homem)  
Riza:"demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo"  
(Riza: Mas esse tipo de cena é bonitinho)_

-Que tal passearmos? – em seu rosto brotou um sorriso sedutor ao qual nenhuma mulher resistia.  
-Está chovendo. – ela respondeu olhando pela a janela  
-E daí? Tem medo de chuva?  
-Não, adoro dias chuvosos, mas não quero pegar um resfriado.

Como pude pensar que fosse igual as outras? As outras que apenas uso para fazer-lhe ciúme, e mesmo sabendo que isso lhe afeta, você sempre se manteve firme...Como sou bobo.

-Por que não reconsidera? Por favor... Por mim... – estava parecendo uma criança implorando a mãe por um brinquedo novo...  
-Hum...Está bem, então.

_Roy:"me ni shizuku ga shimiru"  
(Roy: Gotas entrando em nossos olhos)  
Roy:Ima dakiyosete kono te de  
Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa  
(Agora te segurarei com essas mãos  
Você verá que quero te incendiar)_

Saímos para o jardim, escondidos, para que nenhum olhar curioso nos seguisse. A chuva fazia o vestido vermelho colar-se ao corpo dela, seus cabelos caírem sobre os olhos, cada vez ficava mais bonita e eu cada vez mais...

-Cuidado!

Ele a segurou quando ela tropeçou e estava caindo. Ficaram próximos, muito próximos, olhos nos olhos, rostos cada vez mais perto, as mãos dele segurando sua cintura e a puxando mais para perto.Os braços dela sobre o peito dele, sentindo a textura de sua camisa e as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

_Riza:Tonight nijuuyo ji  
Chotto shai na,  
Hoshi wo sagasou  
(Riza: Essa noite, a meia-noite  
Vamos olhar para uma estrela  
Isso é um pouco assustador)_

-Já é quase meia noite... – Ela disse  
-Sim...  
-Que tal irmos para debaixo daquela arvore? – ela apontou para uma arvore e embaixo dela havia um banco de pedra.  
-Claro.

Se sentaram. Lado a lado, ele ainda com seu sorriso irresistível e ela vermelha e nervosa, de fato, ele também estava nervoso, aquela era Riza Hawkeye, sua subordinada, a melhor atiradora de Ametris, mas acima de tudo sua melhor amiga e sua silenciosa companheira.

-Veja... – Ele apontou para uma estrela cadente.  
-Que lindo! – falou ainda maravilhada com o que acabara de ver  
-Assim como você...  
-Hã?...Disse algo?  
-Não...

_Roy:Asu no asa sanjuugo ji  
Kodoku kara,  
Isshoni check out  
(Roy: Amanhã de manhã, as 11  
Nós vamos partir da solidão juntos)_

Queria você, não só por um único dia, mas pelo o resto da vida, minha companheira, minha cúmplice...

_Riza:"zubunureno, saenai koinu mitai"  
(Riza: Você é como um cachorrinho sem habilidades)  
Roy:"oo..i know munou"  
(Roy: Ohh... Eu sei que sou incompetente)  
Riza:"demo itsumo tsuyokunakute ii noyo"  
(Riza: Mas está certo não ser sempre forte)  
Roy:"hoho shizuku wo nuguu"  
(Roy: Secando gotas do seu rosto)  
Riza:Ima dakishimete agetai  
Mizu wo sasu hiniku na sairen  
(Riza: Agora eu quero te abraçar forte  
Uma sereia que afasta todo mundo)_

Roy não pensava em mais nada, estava com ela, a mulher que sempre procurou e que sempre esteve ao seu lado, desde os tempos de treinamento em que ela cuidava de suas queimaduras, até o fim da vida... Ela riu, ele não entendeu o porquê de uma risada naquele momento.

-O que houve?  
-É que está chovendo.  
-E daí?  
-Você não gosta de chuva, lembra?  
-É verdade. – ele também riu. – Nesses dias sou um inútil, não posso usar minha alquimia.  
-Mas assim... – ela corou – Você parece mais humano...Mais vivo.  
-Obrigado. – ele acariciou o rosto dela. Ela teve que se manter firme para não fazer o que realmente queria.  
-Não precisa agradecer. – E acabou fazendo. Ela o abraçou forte, ele muito surpreso com o gesto retribuiu, ficou extasiado ao sentir a pele dela contra a sua, seu corpo molhado, os cabelos que exalavam o maravilhoso cheiro do xampu.A festa já não existia, nem aquele lugar, apenas ela e ele, um abraço terno e dois corações com o mesmo sentimento.

_Riza:"ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu"  
(Riza: Dias chuvosos são agradáveis, mas, não, )obrigado.  
Roy:"oo..manukena lonely man"  
(Roy: Ohh... Um bobo e solitário homem)  
Riza:"demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii no yo"  
(Riza: Mas esse tipo de cena é bonitinho)  
Roy:"me ni shizuku ga shimiru"  
(Roy: Gotas entrando em nossos olhos)_

Ele afagava os cabelos dela, ela mantinha os olhos fechados, não queria que o sonho, o conto de fadas, acabasse, assim, de uma hora pra outra, uma brusca mudança. O vento balançava as floras da arvore, fazendo gotas de chuva cair sobre os amantes.

-Roy.  
-Não fale nada...Deixe acontecer...

_Roy&riza:Ima dakiyosete kono te de  
Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa  
(Roy & Riza: Agora te segurarei com essas mãos  
Você verá que quero te incendiar)_

Se separaram, mas por um breve momento; Seus rostos foram se aproximando, e se aproximando, cada vez mais, terminando num beijo apaixonado, por duas pessoas apaixonados, dois militares, mas acima de tudo dois seres humanos, cujo sentimentos se tornavam visíveis sob os fogos de artifício e a promessa de um novo ano...

**N/A: Fiz essa fic faz muito tempo, nem tenho ela mais no meu computador o.O**

**Peguei ela da minha conta no AS u.u**

**Enfim, espero q gostem, eu nao sou muito boa pra fazer songfics pq foco demais na música ù.u E pra quem naum sabe, essa eh a musica tema do roy e da Riza, Ame no Hi wa no thank you, ela eh bem legalzinha, recomendo ouvir  
**

**Entao me digam o q achara, plz!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


End file.
